The Courage Ball
by Listen2TheRain72
Summary: An old man, a soccer ball, and a lack of courage. What will happen when Ulrich has his next game against lincoln...R


Ulrich was in town looking for a soccer ball for the next

Big game against Lincoln. ' They don't sell any soccer thing

around here do they, he thought to himself. After 15

minutes of looking around he came to a store called the A-ZShop. Inside the store it was dark and dusty." Come here

boy," said an anonymous voice. Ulrich walked towards a

table and there was an old man there. The man had a gray beard and he was really short." Who are you", Ulrich asked. The old man replied," I am know as he Professor, and who might you be?"" I'm Ulrich," he replied." So what ye be looking for lad?" I'm looking for a soccer ball, do you happen to have one?" "Yes I do but this ball is a special one, follow me." Ulrich followed Professor into a room that was dimly lit. Professor walked over to a corner and when he came back with an incredible looking soccer ball he had ever seen. The ball was like a regular ball except in the black parts it was gold and the white was silver. " So how much does the ball cost sir?" "You don't need to be paying nothing." " Wow, really sir, thanks." "Listen Ulrich, this ball has powers, when ye playing a game and you win, you get the courage to do what you aren't able to do now." " You mean I can even… never mind, well thanks again sir I have to go back to school now." " When you're done with that ball and you let everyone of your friends use it you must bring it back you understand," the Professor said. "Ok Professor" Then Ulrich runs back to the school.

It had been a week since Ulrich met the Professor, and it was now time for the big game against Lincoln Middle School. The real challenge for Ulrich was the star player Mike. "Hello students of Kadic Jr. High, it your ace reporters Milly and Tamiya here reporting the big game. As you already may know we are all counting on our star player, and yes I mean Ulrich Stern," Milly was saying to the camera that Tamiya was holding. Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie were also at the game. Jim was getting the soccer ball when Ulrich recommended using the ball he got from the A-Z Shop. Of course, Jim agreed and the game started. (Ok, I think Ill skip through most of the game) It was a tie 4-4 with two minutes left to the game. Odd yelled out," Come on world champ, you can do it!" Mike had the ball but Ulrich got it from him. Ulrich ran with the ball to the goal and kicked it in. He had won the game! Odd got up and started dancing and singing," Go Ulrich, Go Ulrich, who beat Lincoln, you did, uh huh." "Odd, stop it your embarrassing Ulrich and yourself," Yumi said while laughing.' Wow, I won the game. Now I can finally do what I've been wanting to do for years," Ulrich thought as he was walking over to his friends. "Um, Yumi, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Uh, sure." Yumi and Ulrich walked over to a bench and sat down. " Yumi, for a few years now I've been having mixed feelings towards you, especially after that fake letter Sissi game me and…" Ulrich said to Yumi. " Ulrich, what are you trying to say?" " Yumi what I'm trying to say is that I love you!" Yumi started to cry. " Yumi what's wro…" Ulrich stopped because Yumi had kissed him. The kiss had lasted about six minutes and they had to stop because of the lack of oxygen. " Ulrich, I love you too." Then they just sit there for a while until Yumi breaks the silence," Um, well I think I should be getting home, I told my parents I'd be home by seven." " Ok, sol long Yumi. She kisses him on the cheek and runs away. '

Wow, I finally got the courage to tell Yumi I love her and she loves me too, and it's all thanks to the ball, wait the ball, Jeremie has it and he's playing a game against Odd I have to get it,' Ulrich thought to himself as he walked back to the field. When Ulrich got to the field, Jeremie was jumping up and down yelling," I beat Odd, I beat Odd hahahahaha!" " Wow Odd, Jeremie beat you, that's really amazing, that must mean you stink because Jeremie can't even kick straight," Ulrich said while picking up the ball and laughing. " Well I have been having a bad day, well anyway, lets go eat I'm starving!" Jeremie cut in on the conversation and said, " I'm going to pass, and I have to work on…" "Aelita's materialization, we know!" Odd and Ulrich The next day Jeremie came in Ulrich and Odd's dorm and said," Guys I would like you to meet someone!" A girl with pink hair wearing a pink jacket, a yellow shirt, and a brown skirt walked in and said," Hi guys." Ulrich and Odd yelled at the same time, " Aelita!" Then Ulrich said," But how'd you do it?" "Well I…ok to make it simple, I just tried something that I thought wouldn't work but it did." " Well it was nice seeing you Aelita but I got to go. " "Ok, bye Ulrich."

Ulrich left the dorm and went into town. He went into the A-Z Shop and said," Um, hello Professor?" The a voice replied, " Back here boy." He went back there and saw him sitting a the same table as before. " Um, I just wanted to give you this." He took out the soccer ball and handed it to the Professor." Thank you lad, so did this ball do any good for ye or your friends?" "Well I told someone something and they felt the same way and my friend Jeremie did something and accomplished his dream all thanks to that ball of yours, I mean it gave us courage to do what we'd never do in our lives." The Professor began to laugh. " That ball wasn't no magic, the magic was in you and your friend, you had the courage to do it all along, the magic ball thing was just to give you a confidence boost." " You mean I… she… that…," Ulrich felt like throwing up. " Well thanks for all your help sir." Ulrich ran out of the store laughing and crying at the same time.


End file.
